


Life

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: 14_valentines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a couple bigger pieces planned this year for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14_valentines/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14_valentines/"><b>14_valentines</b></a>, but I also wanted to do some femmeslash drabbles to celebrate various aspects of womanhood.  This is the first.  Please click <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/100483.html">here</a> to read today's essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

"You're beautiful," Miranda murmurs as she kisses Cate's belly, holding Cate's shirt just under her full bosom.

"I'm very pregnant, is what I am," Cate replies self-deprecatingly, laughing as she brushes Miranda's hair back.

"Yes," Miranda agrees, dipping her tongue into Cate's navel. "You're beautiful because you have life inside you."

Cate laughs again, a little more bitter. "So I'm only beautiful because there's a life inside me?"

"Not _a_ life," Miranda counters, her hand warm over Cate's pubic bone. "Life. You are always beautiful."

"Oh."

Cate lets her head fall to the pillow, strokes Miranda's forehead, and stops thinking.


End file.
